Nail
|Race = Namekian |Allegiance = Warriors |Date of death = Age 762 (fuses with Piccolo) May 10, Age 767(Piccolo dies; alternate timeline) Age 774 (Piccolo dies, later revived) Age 789 (Piccolo dies, DBGT) |FamConnect = Guru (father) Moori (brother) Cargo (brother) Dende (brother) 105 other brothers Piccolo Jr. (permanent fusee) }} Nail (ネイル, Neiru) is a Namekian described as the 'lone' Warrior-type Namekian left when he first appeared in the manga. He is the personal bodyguard to Grand Elder Guru, and is incredibly strong for a Namekian. In fact, he was the most powerful Namekian alive at the time of Frieza's attack on Planet Namek. He would later fuse with Piccolo, meaning he would continue to hold the title of the most powerful Namekian, as he was part of Piccolo's immense strength. Overview Appearance and Personality Nail takes a very similar appearance to Piccolo. He dons a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach are mostly exposed. He wears a blue belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with white pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color), and brown pointed boots (which are identical to Piccolo's and the other Namekians). Nail takes on a very heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of Grand Elder Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian brothers, something he shows greatly during his battle with Frieza as he jumps into the battle with little concern for his oen well-being. Despite being the most powerful Namekian of his time, with a power level of 42,000 (making him comparable to the ranks of the Ginyu Force in power), he is easily brushed aside by the immense power of the galactic tyrant Frieza. Despite being completely outmatched, he continues to attack Frieza, only to suffer a brutal defeat. After fusing with Piccolo, his soul continues to reside within the ultimate Namekian warrior, giving Piccolo his knowledge. Biography When Dende takes Krillin to Guru's home to get his inner powers unlocked to combat Frieza and his men, Nail is there, who greets Dende and Krillin, although is unsure about a human's presence on Namek. Later on, while Gohan is getting his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, Vegeta arrives to collect a missing Dragon Ball. Nail confronts him and is ready to fight, with both of them insulting each other harshly. Gohan emerges with his newly unlocked powers before Nail and Vegeta had the opportunity to battle. Nail then senses five high power levels, which turn out to be those of the Ginyu Force. Guru orders Nail to go help the earthlings combat the Ginyu Force, but before Nail arrives, he turns back to continue assisting Guru, to protect him from Frieza, who came to know what is needed to say to make the Namekian Dragon rise from the Dragon Balls. Nail distracts Frieza and battles him in order to stop him from killing Guru, and from obtaining the secret password needed to activate the Dragon Balls for immortality. Due to Frieza having a minimum power level of 530,000, which is roughly twelve times that of Nail's, Nail is no match for the tyrant and lost an arm (which he regenerates) during the brutal battle. Frieza then toys with Nail, and threatens to torture Guru, while insisting that Nail must divulge the password needed to summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Before Frieza deals the final blow to Nail, he reveals that this fight was only a diversion to delay Frieza, so that Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to slowly die on the ground. Shortly afterward, thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives on the planet and discovers the battered Namekian. Nail tells Piccolo that if Piccolo and Kami were one once, they would have beaten Frieza long ago. Nail asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo eventually agrees, after some questioning of Nail's motives, wondering if his personality will still be the same. After they fuse, Piccolo's power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with that of Frieza's second form, and possibly even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to use his second transformation immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the anime only, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Piccolo revealed to Frieza that the two had fused while using Nail's voice. Later, when Dende is killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail (as Piccolo's thoughts) was shocked and saddened. After everyone on Namek was brought back to life and transported to Earth, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. Later, Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new Guardian during Cell's reign. Nail is later seen in Piccolo's flashback to Dende describing fusion during Majin Buu's reign. Power Level In both the anime and manga, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]: The ability to sense ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *''Ki'' Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. *Full Power Energy Wave: An energy wave of focused energy. Also used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *Continuous Energy Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used in the RPG ''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Please Leave': A rush attack where he charges at the opponent and chops them in their neck. *'Super Explosive Wave': A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Nail's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Only used in video games. *'Mystic Flasher': A yellow energy wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. *'Mystic Attack': The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Nail uses this technique only in video games. *'Regeneration': The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. *'Cloning': Used while training to sprout an identical sparring partner. Used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Fusion': The ability to integrate his own power into that of another Namekian. *'Stalling': One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power': One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Nail made his video game debut as a playable character in the 1991 game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. In this video game, like he does in the manga, Nail fights Frieza so Dende can tell the Z Fighters the password to summon Porunga. He later appears when he fuses with Piccolo. Nail appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan with a bigger role. He was training with himself using cloning (à la Piccolo) in a cave when Gohan and his friends met him. Later in the game, his role is the same like in the manga and anime. Over a decade later, in 2005 and 2007, Nail reappears in the Nintendo DS games Jump Super Stars and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and later as a playable character again in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the ''Budokai'' games and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Piccolo has an alternate costume which resembles Nail's attire. Nail also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Heroes. He appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. Voice actors *Japanese version: Katsuji Mori, Taiten Kusunoki (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel *Latin American Dub: Abel Rocha *Brazilian Dub: Marcelo Pissardini *Croatian Dub: Davor Kovač Trivia *Nail's name is a pun on the word "snail". *If one looks closely, there are parts of Nail's clothing that were torn when fighting Frieza which are not present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail was clearly grievously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. *In the original FUNimation Dub, Nail had a soft, raspy voice similar to Goku's. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, he has a deeper voice. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z